


Steve Gets Captured

by TransGuy15



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransGuy15/pseuds/TransGuy15
Summary: Steve went mining at night and found some mobs waiting for him in the cave.
Relationships: Creeper/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Steve Gets Captured

Steve headed out of his house, darkness swallowing him up as he ran to the cave he found just earlier that day. His leather and iron armor made some noise as he ran and entered the cave. Placing a torch, he got to work; stone pickaxe working swiftly to get cobblestone and the few blocks of coal he came across. As he went deeper in, he froze--he definitely just heard a spider. He sees the red eyes and tries to run but realizes he is caught in a web and can't move. The groan of a zombie and the hiss of a creeper soon follow. 

"P-please, I won't come back just don't hurt me."

He watched as the zombie came closer, naked from the waist down with a large ten inch dick swaying upright between its meaty thighs. Steve struggled but it was no use--the zombie jerked down his pants and pressed against him, huge dick pressing against his balls as the zombie began to stroke Steve's dick. 

Steve moaned, feeling an erection form in the zombie's hand. 

The creeper appeared in front of him and started sucking him off, hot mouth and slick tongue deepthroating the human's throbbing cock. "F-fuck!" He was about to cum, the pressure building inside him. But just as he was about to, the creeper stopped and the denied orgasm felt almost painful. The zombie suddenly thrust into him without preparing his tight ass for the huge girth of the cock. He let out a scream, he felt so fucking full and raw as the zombie started pounding him, meaty slapping noises as the mob's thighs hit his firm ass. "Fuck!" He screamed again, the cock hitting his prostate over and over again making him close again. Now the creeper stared to suck him again, taking his seven inches down its throat so quickly it only took a moment before he could feel himself cum; sperm shooting into the creeper's stomach.

"AAGH-" Next the zombie came and filled him with its cum, pulling out only after emptying its balls. He could feel the cum leaking down his ass and thighs, hot and sticky.

He realized a moment too late he didn't know where the creeper went--it thrust into him speedily, even faster than the zombie with the extra lube of its cum covering the inner walls of his ass. It felt so damn good and Steve began to moan, the sound echoing through the cave. 

The red eyes of the spider came closer then leapt at him, landing on his face, spider cock going straight into his wide-open mouth and down his throat, gagging him. With a cock in his ass and one in his mouth, Steve began to feel overwhelmed with the sensations. His own cock started to pulse again as blood rushed to it. 

The creeper hissed in his ear and Steve sensed it was close. Another minute later and the creeper's dick exploded inside him, cum absolutely filling him to brim as the creeper fell dead on the ground. The spider came as well, rough sperm spewing in to color his throat with it. The spider fell away and Steve passed out from exhaustion. When he woke up it was morning and the spider web was gone. He picked himself up and hobbled out of the cave, leaving a puddle of creeper and zombie cum on the ground with his ruined pants.


End file.
